Eclipse and Jay, a strange love story
by Twins sins
Summary: Eclipsekit is prophesiced to be good friends with Jaykit, but she hates his guts and without becoming friends their powers can't unite...and without their powers the clans will vanish
1. Chapter 1

**I write to much XD anyways this story is for fun! First we'll give you the characters then some story...prologue. four clans~Rainclan, Moonclan, Sunclan, Snowclan. Not all characters are listed, only full list is Moonclan.**

**Moonclan**

**Leader~**Limpstar-He's a tabby tom with a bad back foot but is stronge, he has green eyes.

**Deputy~**Shallowwater~She's a black and white cat with blue eyes. **Apprentice~Littlepaw**

**Medicine cat~ **Rockclaw~he's a giant brown tabby who had to retire from warrior due to blindness.

**Warriors~**

Shadowheart~Black tom with yellow eyes

Longleg~Long legged silver tabby tom

Spiderweb~Black tom with white on him that looks like webs **Apprentice~ Breezepaw**

Darkclaw~ Black tom with long claws

Honeydew~Pretty ginger she-cat with light blue eyes **Apprentice~Hollypaw**

Oneear~A one-eared white she-cat

Lionclaw~A gold tom with green eyes

**Apprentices~**

Littlepaw~White and brown tom with green eyes.

Hollypaw~White and black she-cat with red tail

Breezepaw~Black tom with green eyes.

**Queens~**

Cloudheart~White and ginger she-cat with light blue eyes. (Mother of Limpstar's kit: Eclipsekit:Black tabby she-kit with one white paw and dark blue eyes)

Lilyfur~A pretty white and brown she-cat. (mother of Lionclaw's kits: Skykit- a white and brown she-kit and Redkit-Golden tom kit with white around his muzzle)

Poppyheart~Calico she-cat with a red tail (Mother of Longleg's kit: Jaykit: Silver tabby tom kit with red tail and blue eyes.)

**Elders~**

Birdflight~White and black she-cat

Shellheart~Dark brown tom

**Rainclan**

**Leader~**Smallstar~silver tabby tom with white underbelly

**Deputy~ **Starkfur~Silver tabby tom

**Medicine cat~ **Pebblestream~ Light grey she-cat with white muzzle and tail tip, her eyes are dark blue **Apprentice~Troutpaw**

**Warriors~**

Cricketsong~Brown she-cat with green eyes

Creekfeather~ Brown tabby tom with white belly and tail.

Brightpool~Orange and white she-cat with kind yellow eyes. **Apprentice~Loudpaw**

Blackriver~Brown and black tom **Apprentice~Stormpaw**

**Apprentices~**

Stormpaw~Brown she-cat with white underbelly

Troutpaw~Silver tabby tom with green eyes

Loudpaw~Brown tom with white black spots.

**Elders~**

Littleleaf~Brown and white she-cat

Riverfur~light brown tom

**Snowclan**

**Leader~**Silentstar~Black and silver she-cat with brown eyes

**Deputy~ **Buzzardfoot~Black tom with white neck and ginger paws.

**medicine cat~ **Blizzardfoot~White tom with blue eyes

**Warriors~**

Bluejay~Light silver she-cat whose pelt shines blue in light **Apprentice~Cinderpaw**

Fireberry~White and ginger tom

Grayfur~Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes **Apprentice~Cloudpaw**

Spottedshine~White and grey she-cat

**Apprentices~**

Cinderpaw~Black and silver she-cat with ginger paws

Cloudpaw~ Light silver tom whose pelt shines blue in light

**Queens~**

Squirrelbounce~Orange she-cat with white ears

**Elders~**

Clawface~Grey tabby tom with white eyes(Creepy :P)

**Sunclan**

**Leader~**Blazestar~Red tom with black paws

**Deputy~ **Skyheart~ White and brown tabby she-cat **Apprentice~Fallenpaw**

**medicine cat~ **Shinefoot~Grey tom with slick white paw

**Warriors~**

Crimsonsky~Red tom with yellow eyes

Coalfoot~White she-cat with black paws

Crowfrost~Black tom with blue eyes **Apprentice~Softpaw**

Dawncloud~White she-cat with red eyes **Apprentice~palepaw**

Greeneyes~ Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices~**

Softpaw~Soft calico she-cat

Palepaw~Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Fallenpaw~ Red and black tom

**Queens~**

Mintfur~Light silver she-cat

Ivytendril~White she-cat with black swirls

Soulears~White she-cat with brown eyes and black tail.

**Prologue**

A grey tabby tom was limping through a field of grass, then the grass set fire, trapping him in. Panicking he backed up only to be greeted by the warm touch of a flame, he began to whimper, this was a bit weird for him. _An eclipse will change after a season and only the jay ca bring it back. _

Limpstar jumped out of his dreams snarling, he had this feeling on his fur...his only kit's name was Eclipsekit...and then there was Jaykit.

**Short but only prologue!**


	2. A normal day

**Yep, still writing others so don't panic! This is around five stories, one is about over (Kiki's) and I'll add the next(rose, Shade, Grim, Fallen) yep! So don't judge me for all these stories some people have over 20 I only have 10, some discontinued because their boring.**

Eclipsekit crouched down watching the warriors enter with fresh-kill, her dad was in the patrol. Limpstar was carrying a fat thrush that made Eclipsekit's stomach growl.

"It's mine!" Jaykit said running past Eclipsekit, pushing her down.

"Jerk" She snarled as she jumped up and chased him.

"It's mine, Eclipsekit!" Jaykit said as he grabbed the thrush and ran ran off, dragging it through the dirt.

"No!" Eclipsekit snarled chasing him, she was obivously mad. Eclipsekit pelted past Skykit and Redkit who were just getting up from their evening naps.

"Ha!" Jaykit said as he pelted behind his mother. Eclipsekit glared at him snarling slightly.

"Now Jaykit, you and Eclipsekit can share that thrush..it's plently big" Eclipsekit stuck her tongue out, she really didn't want to share with Thrush.

"Come on you two" Eclipsekit grumbled as she walked over to Jaykit, he laid down and patted a spot next to him for her. She laid down next to him, their pelts brushing and mixing together, this made Eclipsekit almost want to puke. She closed her eyes and took a bite of it, then she heard the elders talking.

"Two of the prettiest cats in the clans together, I saw it comin'." Birdflight said, sounding as if she was cleaning herself.

"Jaykit and Eclipsekit aren't official, Birdflight" laughed Shellheart. _We'll never be official _Eclipsekit thought as she took another bite.

"Hey Eclipsekit...did you hear them, I'm the hottest tom in the clans!" Jaykit boasted smiling. Eclipsekit stared at him, this is why she hated his guts.

"And I'm the prettiest" She said, even though she couldn't and wouldn't believe it, she was just another regular she-cat.

"Yea, you are..maybe we should be official" Jaykit laughed.

"We're only kits" Eclipsekit pointed out.

"Hey, Jaykit, Come play with us!" Hollypaw said smiling. Eclipsekit looked at them and watched Jaykit leave.

"And that's another reason I hate him" Eclipsekit muttered prodding her prey with a paw.

"Hey, Eclipsekit, mind if I join you?" Skykit asked as she padded over.

"Uhm sure!" Eclipsekit said shoving the remains of the thrush at her.

"Thanks?" Skykit asked as she settled down next to her friend.

"Yea.." Skykit looked behind her at Jaykit, eyeing him with moony eyes which just made Eclipsekit mad.

"Hey want to play in the kit caves?" Eclipsekit asked, the kit caves where undercamp and kits could play there because there was no outside exits.

"Sure, can we ask Jaykit to join us?" Skykit asked purring.

"Fine but don't expect me to speak to him" Eclipsekit said as she stood up and walked towards the entrance, she slipped in it and padded around the tunnels. She then remembered when she first opened her eyes, her parents said they had fallen in love with her instantly. Her father always told her no tom would be good enough for her, which made her laugh. She then recalled when she hit her nose on the ground all the tom apprentices were willing to drop everything and help her, but her father shoved them aside. She snapped out of her thoughts as the ground below her sloped downwards, she was sent tumbling down and landed on her side.

"Eclipsekit?" Skykit's voice echoed off the walls of the cave, Eclipsekit willed herself to call out but the throbbing pain made sure she couldn't.

"I think I can scent her!" Jaykit's voice responded, which made Eclipsekit stand, she didn't want him seeing her in pain. She then limped up the slope only to collapse at the top.

"Eclipsekit, look at you!" Jaykit said laughing as he turned a corner to her.

"Leave me alone" Eclipsekit snarled, his laugh irretated her too.

"Don't hate me because I'm handsome" Jaykit said wrapping his red tail around Skykit.

"Your a giant flirt, Jaykit!" Eclipsekit said standing up and leaving.

"No, I'm not!" Jaykit said back, but even he knew it was a lie.

Eclipsekit padded through the tunnels towards the light, when she saw it she slipped out shaking her dirty pelt. She looked around only to see Littlepaw and Breezepaw staring at her.

"Oh, Eclipsekit, are you ok?" Littlepaw asked padding over, Breezepaw shoved him down and padded over.

"So are you?" Breezepaw asked.

"Yea, fine..." Eclipsekit said, she really hoped a new she-kit would be born soon.

"oh ok" Breezepaw said standing up but he paused there

"Hey, want me to teach you how to hunt?" Eclipsekit nodded eagerly and followed him out to the clearing.

"ok, so we're swift on our paws and can jump really high so pretend you're hunting a bird" Breezepaw said staring at her.

Eclipsekit crouched down and lashed her tail, but her bones ached so she stopped there.

"Keep your tail still" Breezepaw said placing a paw on it. Eclipsekit was temped to lash it but she couldn't anyways.

"ok now jump high and far" Breezepaw said staring at her. Eclipsekit jumped and felt as if she was a Heartclan(Starclan basically) cat. She landed on the ground with a strong thud, and instantly pain went through her. She looked around only to see Jaykit watching her through narrowed eyes. _Good he now knows he isn't the tom here. _

"That was fun!" Eclipsekit purred but then she paused, Limpstar was heading towards the nursery.

"Hey, I have to go bye, don't tell daddy you hung out with me" Eclipsekit purred as she ran off and took the back route towards the nursery.

"Oh good your here, Eclipsekit" Eclipsekit's mother, Cloudheart, said purring.

"Yea.." Eclipsekit panted a bit before Limpstar entered.

"Eclipsekit, nice to see you haven't been outside talking to the older toms" Limpstar said eyeing her supsicously. Eclipsekit nodded smiling then Jaykit entered, Eclipsekit begged him not to tell her father about hanging out with the other toms. Jaykit silently laid down in his nest yawning. Eclipsekit smiled at him before relaxing slightly, she then yawned too and closed her eyes.

"Good night sweety" Limpstar's rough tongue swiped over Eclipsekit's head rythmitically which made her want to fall asleep more, and then her mother's purring pushed it over, she fell asleep smiling.


	3. Foxes and dogs

**Thanks redleaf, and Im just really bored and tired of following something, so now I'm writing freely :)**

Eclipsekit slipped out of the den only to see Jaykit talking to Skykit.

"Hey!" Eclipsekit called smiling at Skykit.

"Oh hi" Skykit said smiling a fake smile.

"What's going on?" Eclipsekit asked padding over.

"I suggested to Jaykit we could go hang out in the kit caves but he refused to because you weren't joining us" Skykit said, obivously annoyed. Eclipsekit felt bad for some reason before glaring at Jaykit, she then noticed the camp was almost empty.

"What's going on?" Eclipsekit asked looking around.

"Some cats scented a dog near the border so everyone's going on a search for it" Redkit said as he padded in, Eclipsekit turned to him feeling bad he was never included in their games or anything.

"Oh...well.." Eclipsekit couldn't finish because Lilyfur called out.

"Redkit and Skykit come on!" The two exchanged glances before running off. Eclipsekit turned back around to Jaykit only to see his red bushy tail.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked as she followed him.

"To find that dog of course" Jaykit said smiling.

"No way! You can't due that alone!" she pointed out, Jaykit turned to her, she now realized how close they were, his nose was touching hers.

"Join me then, unless your a giant kittypet"

"I am not!"

"Well then come on" Jaykit said smiling as he turned and continued on his way. Eclipsekit stuttered

"But-But." She couldn't finish her thoughts were that she didn't agree but didn't she? Jaykit continued to smile as Eclipsekit followed him.

"So up through this tunnel, and out we go" Jaykit said eyeing her carefully. Eclipsekit nodded smiling

**Jaykit's P.O.V(I plan on his thoughts being a bit funnyXD. And yes they're just kits but love sprouts early)**

_What am I thinking? She's the leader's daughter and I saw what he does to toms hanging around her..even if they're just being good! _Jaykit said as he smiled poitely at Eclipsekit.

"This way?" Eclipsekit asked as she headed through the tunnel. Jaykit followed slowly then more thoughts entered his head. _If Limpstar finds out I lead his only kit out into danger I'll never be an apprentice! But she's so cute... _Jaykit looked at her sighing. Eclipsekit took one look around the forest.

"If my daddy found out I was out here he'd make me a kit until I was an elder!" She joked, but that didn't ease Jaykit's thoughts.

"Yea, so let's not tell him" Jaykit pleaded, Eclipsekit was defiently different under the trees.

"Well duh, if he found out...you'd be buried along with the last guy!" She joked again, there was no last guy, she was only _six moons _old. _Oh good, her daddy is gonna bury me alive...She doesn't even like me! _

"Let's go find that doggy!" Eclipsekit said running off. Jaykit's ear flicked before he bounded after her. Jaykit could scent that she was on the right trail, this worried him..if they found the dog they would be in deep trouble but of course if they didn't find it and returned to camp they would be shamed to death and Limpstar, he couldn't even think about him again.

**Back to Eclipsekit's(Sorry if it didn't amuse me but it did amuse me XD)**

Eclipsekit smiled and ran quickly, she felt as if she could run forever.

"Eclipsekit, what if your father sees us!" Jaykit questioned. Eclipsekit willed him to shush but of course his worries were right.

"Then he does!" Eclipsekit then remember her ceremony was today, digging her claws into the ground she stopped but not before tumbling, and tumbling straight into a fox hole.

"Uh..Jaykit their scenting was off" Eclipsekit called out.

"What do you mean?" Jaykit asked as he slid in. Eclipsekit stared at the big fox with wide eyes, she glanced at Jaykit before running off.

"Wait up!" Jaykit said as he ran after her. Eclipsekit zoomed straight towards where she believed a border was. Eclipsekit looked back to see Jaykit chasing her, his eyes wide and terrified.

"Come on!" Eclipsekit said jumping at a tree then pushing off she used her instincts and clawed the fox's back. She then continued to run, the fox chased her but Jaykit bit its tail. It turned and snapped at him snarling, making Eclipsekit claw the fox's haunches. The fox soon grew confused and ran off to the border.

"jaykit that was fun!" Eclipsekit said smiling.

"Yea, and that's the most fun you'll have in a while, Jaykit." Eclipsekit turned to see Limpstar.

"But daddy-" Eclipsekit pleaded.

"No but's Eclipsekit, Jaykit is in trouble!" Eclipsekit snarled.

"It's not his fault! I ran out towards the fox not him!" Eclipsekit shouted at her father.

"what?" Limpstar asked turning to her.

"I...I did it" Eclipsekit stuttered, she was nervous but no matter how much she hated Jaykit she couldn't let him get in trouble.

"Eclipsekit...I'm disappointed in you get to camp, both of you." Limpstar said closing his eyes. Eclipsekit padded off and Jaykit joined her.

"Hey thanks." Jaykit said staring at her.

"I still hate you" Eclipsekit said as she headed further off.

"Of course" Jaykit said wrapping his tail around her neck. Eclipsekit sighed and unwrapped it from her neck before entering camp.


	4. Apprentices!

**Sorry I haven't mentioned my two reviewers XD. Thanks for reviewing Pale-eye,Redleaf,**The Huntress of the Shadows !**You're awesome.**

Eclipsekit let her mother clean her pelt as she glanced at Skykit, Jaykit, and Redkit. The four had been born around the same time so they would be apprenticed together, but of course the other apprentices would be warriors. Rumor had said Oneear was expecting an unknown tom's.

"So we're gaining 4 apprentices, 6 warriors, and loosing one..not to bad" Cloudheart said smiling as she continued to clean her kit.

"Yea...I wonder who Limpstar is choosing as their mentors" Poppyheart wondered her eyes falling onto her best friend, Cloudheart.

"She wouldn't know, Poppyheart...wait she might" Lilyfur looked at Cloudheart.

"I'm not saying" Cloudheart said smiling.

"May all cats old enough to gather their own prey join me beneath Moon rock!" As much as Eclipsekit liked hearing the Queens talked she couldn't miss this! She ran out into the growing crowd of cats and stopped a tail length away from Moon rock. When everyone had gathered Limpstar spoke.

"I, Limpstar, leader of MoonClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." he paused watching the three apprentices.

"Hollypaw,Littlepaw, and Breezepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

All three said in unision "I do"

"then by the power of heartclan, I give you your warrior name. Littlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Littlesky. StarClan honors your Bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Moonclan." Littlesky's chest puffed out and he purred lightly, making Eclipsekit giggle.

"Hollypaw, from this moment you will be known as Hollystep. Heartclan honors your forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Moondclan." Hollystep smiled looking at Littlesky, who was still purring slightly.

"Breezepaw, from this moment you will be known as Breezewind. HeartClan honors your Courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Moonclan." The newly named warriors names echoed off the walls of camp. Limpstar waited silently for the cats to quiet down, when they did he continued.

"Jaykit**,**Eclipsekit, and Redkityou have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw, Eclipsepaw, and Redpaw." Eclipsepaw was proud but she was confused not to hear her friend's name.

"Eclipsepaw, Your mentor will be Spiderweb. I hope Spiderweb will pass down all he knows to **, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Birdflight, and you have shown yourself to be Brave and couragous. You will be the mentor of Eclipsepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Eclipsepaw" Eclipsepaw touched noses to her mentor smiling proudly. Limpstar then went on.

"Jaypaw,Your mentor will be Honeydew . I hope Honeydew will pass down all she knows to **, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cloudheart, and you have shown yourself to be Thoughtful and energy filled. You will be the mentor of Jaypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Jaypaw." Eclipsepaw watched Jaypaw touch noses to Honeydew, then she realized their mentor's were mates!

"Redkit,Your mentor will be Longleg. I hope Longleg will pass down all he knows to **, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Shellheart, and you have shown yourself to be Brave and wise. You will be the mentor of Redpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Redpaw." the group of cats didn't chant, that made Eclipsepaw's ears burn..what had they done wrong? Then she realized Skykit still hadn't been apprenticed. She saw Rockclaw climb the rock to the top, why would he do that? Only the leader makes announcements!

"Cats of Moonclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown kindness. Your next medicine cat will be Skypaw." Limpstar then spoke

"Skypaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Rockclaw?"

Skypaw smiled widely and nodded eagerly.

"I do."

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Shinepool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all of Moonclan goes with you" Limpstar commented. Eclipsepaw eyed her friend before looking at her mentor.

"Can we go hunting?" She asked bouncing up and down.

"I actaully wanted to show you the territory with Honeydew" Eclipsepaw was still...Honeydew was _his _mentor.

"Come on it'll be fun" Spiderweb said eyeing his apprentice.

"Fine" Eclipsepaw said, Jaypaw couldn't and wouldn't ruin her fun.

"ok, Hey Honeydew and Jaypaw want to join us?" Spiderweb asked walking over.

"Sure" Honeydew replied smiling widly. Eclipsepaw looked at Jaypaw before following her mentor out. Jaypaw somehow moved in rythm with Eclipsepaw. Eclipsepaw just stared ahead ignoring his pelt which occassionaly brushed against hers.

"So, you two have been out here before" Spiderweb said sitting down. Eclipsepaw looked around and nodded remembering the whole place.

"yep!"

"What do you smell" Eclipsepaw tasted the air and scented Mouse.

"A mouse!" she said smiling.

"Good, go and try catching it" Spiderweb said signalling his apprentice to go on. Eclipsepaw got into the crouch Breezewind had showed her. She slowly stalked up to it then jumped at it, she landed on it smiling.

"I caught i-" She didn't finish as the mouse scurried off.

"Hey were are you going?" Eclipsepaw called as she began to chase it.

"I'll help!" Jaypaw called as he ran towards the mouse. Eclipsepaw's eyes narrowed into slits and she watched him catch _her _prey.

"Here you go, Eclipsepaw." Jaypaw said tossing the mouse at her.

"Uh thanks" Eclipsepaw mummered as she picked it up, her ears burned with frustration.

"yep" Jaypaw said padding past her, Eclipsepaw quickly followed him.

"Great teamwork, guys, I never thought I'd live to see the day where you two would work together!" Honeydew mewed in her honey like voice.

"It's strange..they're like us as apprentices" Spideweb muttered.

"But you guys are mates...and I hate Jaypaw" Eclipsepaw said sitting down.

"And at one point Honeydew hated me...she said I was too bee-brained for her but then" He said looking at her.

"He saved me in a battle and I instantly fell in love" Honeydew purred and nuzzled her mate.

"Yuck, well no worries about Jaypaw and I. He can have any she-cat he wants so yea" Eclipsepaw picked up her mouse and walked off.

"And yet she's the only one" Jaypaw said laughing as he followed her.

"Well who's leading this patrol, me or you?" Spiderweb called following him.

"You but Eclipsepaw set off!" Jaypaw called back.


	5. Goldenkit, the evile kit

**Hello, I'm embarressed**. **I haven't updated in forever '^_^ To make up, I'm updating now! We've also skipped a couple of moons, no they're not warriors nor are they becoming ones soon...But we do have two new kits..**

**Goldenkit~A golden kit with light blue eyes, she has light gold paws and is super fluffy. She is the kit of One-ear.**

**Featherkit~A brown tabby she-kit with light brown eyes, she had white paws and a white chest. She is the sister of Goldenkit and the daughter of One-ear.**

Eclipsepaw stretched in her den, then lifted one back leg to kick Jaypaw.

"OW!" Jaypaw said rubbing his head. Eclipsepaw smiled, and walked out.

"Hello" Spiderweb said to his apprentice as he padded forward.

"Hey, can we go hunting?" Eclipsepaw asked, putting on her cute face.

"Sorry Eclipsepaw, you have the day off...you might want to check on the elders. But make sure not to tire yourself out, the gathering is tonight." Spiderweb then turned and padded off. Eclipsepaw felt like exploding, she was going to the gathering!

"No way!" Eclipsepaw heard Jaypaw say. Her ears burned _Oh Heartclan, please...he's going too? _She looked towards him to see him jumping up and down around Honeydew. _Yep. _

"Hey, Eclipsepaw, guess what?" Jaypaw asked as he ran over.

"You're going to the gathering?"

"Yep, but we're also working together today." He said, his charming voice kicking in.

"Good for you." Eclipsepaw said as she stood up and padded towards the elders den. When she entered the reak of of dirt hit her.

"Yuck!" She said as she jumped back.

"Hey, once you get old you'll understand." Snapped Birdflight, Eclipsepaw sighed and looked at Jaypaw, he seemed pretty down with messing with another cat's waste...

"Ok, so we'll clean up here, check you for ticks, and get you some prey." Jaypaw told the elders, his cute smile showing.

"Sounds right." Shellheart said as he stood up, he then helped Birdflight out.

"You're not actaully cool with this, are you?" Eclipsepaw asked as she scrunched her nose up.

"Yea I am, its just moss...We should respect our elders." Jaypaw said as he picked up some moss.

"I think you've gained some respect.." Eclipsepaw said reluctantly, but it was true. He deserved respect for thinking that way..._Maybe he isn't the stuck up tom I think he is? No! He is!_

"Are you going to help?" He asked.

"Yea.." She picked up the other moss and carried it out with Jaypaw. He tossed it far away and Eclipsepaw tossed her's further.

"Competiting are we?" He asked, smiling.

"Maybe, now come on." She ran up to a tree, she searched its roots for moss but found none. She continued to search but found none, she sighed and slumped down.

"Hey, where's your moss?" Jaypaw asked as he approached her with a lot of moss in his mouth.

"Where'd you get that?" Eclipsepaw questioned she stood up.

"Mossy oak..." He laughed and tossed her some of his.

"Well I wanted to try it the hard way." She said defensivly as she picked up the moss and headed back. Jaypaw remained silent as he placed the moss down, Eclipsepaw placed hers down and turned to see Goldenkit.

"Hey Jaypaw." Goldenkit said, moony eyes showing on her. Eclipsepaw let out a sigh and sat down.

"You can go, Eclipsepaw." Goldenkit told her, Eclipsepaw felt like snarling.

"Now now, Goldenkit, she can stay." Jaypaw told the kitten, flashing an apoligizing smile at Eclipsepaw. Eclipsepaw rolled her eyes and stood up.

"But Jaypaw...You're supposed to teach me how to hunt!" Goldenkit complained.

"Maybe Eclipsepaw can do it." Jaypaw then looked at Eclipsepaw, begging her almost.

"Fine, come on Goldenkit." Goldenkit seemed to be pouting as Eclipsepaw took her out. Eclipsepaw then did the hunter's crouch. "Now Goldenkit, copy me.."

"You and him won't happen." Goldenkit said forcefully.

"What?"

"You and Jaypaw, I see the way you eye him. He's mine, and only mine. Featherkit already has our kits names planned."

"Now slow down there, Goldenkit, you're just a kit yourself...isn't this planning a bit..I don't know, crazy?" Eclipsepaw asked.

"No, I need to be prepared for when he asks me to be his mate." She huffed.

"What makes you think he'll fall for you?"

"He flirts with me." Goldenkit bragged.

"He flirts with anything that moves." Eclipsepaw said rolling her eyes.

"Oh really? He doesn't seem to flirt with a pile of dirt like you."

"That's because he respects my space."  
>"Oh sure, we both know you're ugly."<p>

"Why you little piece of fox-dung!"

"ECLIPSEPAW!" Jaypaw said as he approached her.

"She started it!" Eclipsepaw said, her eyes flashing to the kit, a smug expression on her face.

"Now you're blaming it on her?"

**Short, next chap is the Gathering.**


End file.
